


Toasted Rat

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawkes likes to eat things other than birdseed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toasted Rat

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Toasted Rat  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge  
pairing: Fawkes/Peter Pettigrew

* * *

Fawkes may have been a majestic phoenix but this meant he was also a bird of prey and as such he was not content with only the birdseed that Dumbledore fed him. At night when Dumbledore was asleep, Fawkes flew out of the window into the castle grounds to look for tasty things to eat. He knew better than to eat any small animals that he found inside the castle because they would usually be the pets of students and Dumbledore would get suspicious if too many of those went missing. But things from the forest were fair game since those were most likely wild.

Tonight Fawkes was lucky to spot a fat white rat scurrying slowly toward Hagrid's hut on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest not long after he set out on his hunt. The phoenix let loose a blast of white-hot flames which hit the rat dead-on, searing the outside nicely while leaving the meat inside medium-rare. Fawkes swooped down and claimed his prize. He did very much enjoy a lovely roasted rat for dinner.


End file.
